


Castigo de los Dioses

by LizKenobi98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell Lives, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Not Rhaegar friendly, Queen Elia Martell, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Durante años creyó que los dioses la odiaban, puede ser una suposición errónea, pero ahora cree que los dioses la pusieron en el camino de Rhaegar para castigarlo.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Castigo de los Dioses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> N/A: ¡Me encantó escribir este one-shot! Posibles Ooc, no cumple con el canon. Un castigo para Rhaegar, Elia merece algo mejor ;)
> 
> ¡Me disculpo por errores ortográficos! Esta idea la escribí en un libreta hace unas horas, me cansé de escribir a mano, ja! Pero a veces es la manera en que la inspiración me visita.

Durante muchos años, Elia siempre se dijo que los dioses la odiaban, que la maldijeron con una salud débil y un cuerpo frágil, tuvo que soportar el rechazo de los señores de Poniente para forjar alianzas porque no era un buen partido para sus herederos, pese a que era una princesa de Dorne. Se casó con el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y él no mostró mucho amor por ella en los inicios de su matrimonio, él nunca preguntó por su comida o bebida favorita, y fueron contadas las veces en que le regaló una flor.

Se acostó con ella para embarazarla, él le contó sobre una estúpida profecía y que _tenían trabajo que hacer._ Ella jamás pensó escuchar eso del príncipe amoroso que todos adoraban. Tres hijos tendrían que engendrar, dos niñas y un niño para formar la cabeza del dragón.

Rhaegar se volvió eufórico el día en que le anunció la noticia de su primer embarazo, y menciona sobre que van en la dirección correcta cuando nace su hija. Elia cree que la llamará Visenya, pero no, la llama Rhaenys Targaryen, él no le pidió su opinión, pero le gusta el nombre.

Princesa Rhaenys Targaryen.

Elia permaneció meses en la cama por lo desgastado que quedó su cuerpo tras el nacimiento de su hija, siquiera es capaz de tomarla entre sus brazos como una madre. Ashara incluso la ayudó a sostenerla cuando debía de alimentarla, se negó a que otra mujer alimentara a su bebé. Rhaenys comienza a crecer y a despegarse de su pecho, el maestre da su consentimiento para que Elia pueda retomar sus deberes como esposa.

Intenta mantenerlo en secreto, pero el maestro es fiel al príncipe y le dice. Rhaegar vuelve a su cama esa misma noche. Le duele cuando la penetra, cuando se mueve dentro de ella, solloza, no siente placer en ese reencuentro como en el pasado. Ve la decepción en sus ojos cuando ella no llega al orgasmo, él viene dentro de ella y le susurra un par de palabras para hacerla sentir mejor y se retira.

Ashara tiene que ayudarla a limpiarse, le prepara un baño para relajar su cuerpo y trae leche de amapola para que pueda perderse en el mundo de los sueños, eso le permite olvidar los eventos de esa noche.

Dos lunas después, llega la invitación para un torneo que se va a celebrar en Harrenhal, es ese mismo día en que el maestre le anuncia de su segundo embarazo. Elia ama al instante la pequeña vida que crece dentro de ella, pero siente rencor contra Rhaegar por embarazarla tan pronto.

Él la toma con tanto cariño esa noche, Elia es débil y lo perdona cuando él le dice que la ama.

* * *

Los eventos en Harrenhal la destruyen emocionalmente, Ashara la consuela toda la tarde y noche, su amiga le suplica que de la orden y asesinara a Rhaegar, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos, se niega. Cuando intenta dormir, todo lo que recuerda es a su esposo, el padre de sus hijos, coronar a una niña con catorce días de su nombre.

Él nunca le dio explicaciones de sus actos, pero Elia se alejó de él. No vuelven a comer ni cenar juntos, ella siempre logra excusarse, no pasa las noches con ella porque Ashara le menciona sobre la leche de amapola para calmar los dolores del embarazo. Rhaenys pasa todo el tiempo posible en su habitación, su vientre plano pasa a una pequeña barriga, más pequeña que del embarazo de Rhaenys, reza a todos los dioses que conoce para que su bebé nazca sano, que llegue hasta el final del embarazo sin complicaciones, que no sea débil como ella, que sea sano como Rhaenys.

Elia y el bebé casi mueren en el parto, de alguna manera el maestre los salva a los dos. Ella dura inconsciente casi cuatro noches, cuando despierta, se entera que ha tenido un niño y Rhaegar lo ha llamado Aegon VI Targaryen, futuro príncipe y rey de los siete reinos. Él lo tiene en sus brazos y vuelve a mencionar que siguen en la dirección correcta, que solo falta uno más. Con esas palabras, Elia acepta que Rhaegar nunca la verá como una mujer a la que puede amar, él solo parece verla como una yegua para darle sus crías. Sus esperanzas de hacerlo cambiar de parecer mueren al momento en que el maestre le dice que no puede traer otro hijo, ya que puede morir si lo intenta.

Ella se encierra en su propia melancolía y llora.

Seis meses después, Rhaegar vuelve a tomarla en sus brazos y no hace caso a las advertencias, la visita cada dos noches, Elia incluso llega a quedarse dormida cuando Rhaegar golpea su entrada. Luego de que transcurran tres meses y ella no queda embarazada, la acusa de beber té de luna en secreto. Con el paso del tiempo, él supervisa todo lo que bebe, y designa a una persona de su entera confianza para sus comidas.

Elia no logra quedar embarazada tres meses después.

Rhaegar desaparece días después del primer día del nombre de Aegon. Oswell Whent lo acompaña en esa absurda travesía, Arthur se niega a seguirlo y se queda a cargo de la seguridad de ella y sus hijos. Los susurros dicen que ha secuestrado a Lyanna Stark el día de su boda con Robert Baratheon.

* * *

La guerra se desata cuando Aerys mata a Rickard y Brandon Stark.

Robert tiene de su lado a una cantidad impresionante de caballeros, pero los Targaryen se consagran como los vencedores cuando Rhaegar asesinó a Robert en el tridente; Aerys muere a manos de su propio hijo y Rhaegar es coronado como el rey de los siete reinos a su regreso.

Él le cuenta que ha tomado a Lyanna Stark como su segunda esposa y que deberá de aprender a vivir con ella y sus futuros hijos. El día en que Lyanna llega a King's Landing, Elia espera verla con un bebé en sus brazos o embarazada, nada de eso ocurre y Elia siente la desesperación de Rhaegar al ver como la mujer más joven no puede engendrar un hijo.

El maestre declara estéril a Lyanna Stark.

Cuando Rhaenys cumple el cuarto día de su nombre, Rhaegar despide a Lyanna, y pese a las súplicas de la niña más joven, la manda de regreso al Norte al cuidado de su hermano Eddard Stark, anula su matrimonio con ella, no tiene inconvenientes para hacerlo. La Fe jamás tomó en cuenta ese matrimonio, Lyanna era puramente la amante de Rhaegar ante los siete reinos, nunca aceptaron ese absurdo matrimonio ante un árbol corazón.

Rhaegar nunca consideró casarse con Lyanna ante los siete.

Elia es la única reina de los siete reinos.

Su buena madre, Rhaella Targaryen, se muda a Dragonstone con Viserys y Daenerys.

El reinado de Rhaegar está lleno de baches y tropieza con ellos, pero Lord Tywin Lannister logra equilibrar los siete reinos con su sabiduría, las lealtades regresan a los Targaryen con pesar, los traidores son castigados y despojados de sus tierras. Su hermano Doran apoya a los reinos enviando oro, los Tyrell envían comida a los reinos con tal de tener un puesto en el consejo. Rhaegar se los concede por ser sus mejores aliados.

Con el paso de los años, Rhaegar comienza a tener aventuras con mujeres del reino, se acuesta con la misma dos o tres veces, no lleva la cuenta, pero ninguna logra quedar embarazada. Tywin Lannister ofrece a su hija Cersei, quien goza de una perfecta salud y está enamorada de él, Rhaegar le quita su virginidad, pero la mujer joven tampoco logra quedar embarazada.

Ellos no culpan a Rhaegar, culpan a las mujeres.

Hablan de que ellas mismas se provocan abortos involuntarios, pero es falso.

Rhaegar vuelve a su habitación cada noche, Elia se ha negado a volver a compartir la misma cama que usó con las otras mujeres. Elia comienza a disfrutar de esas noches de placer, con el paso de los años se ha ido recuperando de su salud y logra soportar todas las embestidas que su esposo le da, Elia siempre sonríe.

Rhaegar ha cometido un pecado y los dioses lo castigan por sus errores del pasado.

Rhaenys es su viva imagen, salvó sus preciosos ojos morados. Aegon es idéntico a su padre, nadie puede negarlo.

Los susurros de la infertilidad de Rhaegar llegan a todas partes, los hombres ofrecen a sus hijas recién florecidas para eliminar esos chismes que arruinan la reputación del rey, él las rechaza y alega que ya tiene a su heredero.

La profecía no desaparece de la cabeza de su esposo.

Su propia habitación comienza a llenarse de las pertenencias de su esposo, tienen sexo en cada rincón del cuarto, él es rudo con ella y lo disfruta. Elia se considera masoquista por hacerlo, pero le encanta el placer que le provoca ese hombre al que llama esposo, pero no olvida.

Él la culpó de ser estéril, controló sus alimentos, sus bebidas, desconfió de su palabra, la abandonó, la engañó, tomó a otra mujer como su esposa, la folló en la misma cama como a las otras mujeres. Él rompió sus votos con ella.

Elia no olvida, siempre recuerda el pasado y las acciones de su esposo.

Un año después, el maestre le informa que está embarazada. Rhaegar se vuelve aún más eufórico con la noticia, grita, la abraza y agradece a los dioses por esa nueva oportunidad. La reputación de ser un hombre estéril se va borrando poco a poco cuando la noticia del embarazo de la reina se extiende por los siete reinos.

Siete meses después nace la princesa Visenya Targaryen. Ella no tiene cabello plateado y ojos morados, su cabello es oscuro y de ojos verdes.

El parto no la deja en mal estado como los primeros dos. Rhaegar adora a Visenya, aunque menciona que el color de sus ojos no es típico de los Targaryen, Elia le recuerda que su padre tenía ojos verdes. Él acepta su respuesta y habla sobre que la profecía ha sido cumplida con éxito, que pronto llegará la oscuridad sobre los siete reinos y que sus hijos serán los salvadores.

Ella le sigue la corriente, él la besa y se retira a cumplir con sus deberes como rey.

Elia no olvida.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Pasará mucho tiempo hasta que Rhaegar descubra que en realidad la princesa Visenya Targaryen es la hija de Ser Jaime Lannister.

Durante años creyó que los dioses la odiaban, puede ser una suposición errónea, pero ahora cree que los dioses la pusieron en el camino de Rhaegar para castigarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Dato a tener en cuenta si vuelven a leer: 
> 
> 1- Jaime y Cersei son de la misma edad que Rhaegar.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :D


End file.
